


Two Officers & A Criminal

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handcuffs, Multi, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After a hunt with Jody and Donna, the three decide to have some fun to unwind…





	Two Officers & A Criminal

Dean’s not exactly sure how he ended up here, voice caught in his throat. This was not his first threesome. He thought the girls were joking when they said the three of them should take it back to Donna’s place. He _really_ thought they were joking when they started saying things about taking him into custody for being a dangerous criminal.

He was crashing on the couch after a nearby hunt the three met up on, Jody not bothering with the drive home and staying the night as well. It wasn’t often Dean could spend some time just hanging out with his friends, enjoying their company. Or blow off some steam with them.

“I think we scared him,” said Donna with a giggle, snapping Dean out of his haze. She was sipping on a glass of scotch beside Dean, smiling and glancing over to Jody who had her own grin on.

“He’s probably used to being with two sweet little things who do whatever he says, not the other way around,” said Jody, Dean’s head snapping to the side.

“O-Other way around?” said Dean, feeling both women’s legs pressed up against his own on the small couch in Donna’s living room.

“We’re both cops Dean. We know how much you love a strong woman. Two at once might be a bit much for you. Not sure you could take it,” said Jody, trying to coax him in. Dean was about to retort but Donna’s soft hand crawled up the back of his neck, dipping into his hair. She played for a moment, oh so teasingly and Dean couldn’t help from sighing.

“I could take it,” said Dean quietly. He knew the two women were sharing a look behind his back, the fingers in his hair kneading tighter before falling away altogether. 

“Have to convince us you’ll be worth our time,” said Donna, standing up with a smirk. She walked over to the stairs and started to go up, waving her hand. Jody stood and handed Dean her glass.

“Wait,” said Dean, standing up, both women stopping in their tracks. He swallowed the rest of Jody’s drink in one long swig, looking between them. “You can’t just leave after saying something like that.”

“We can do whatever we want to you, isn’t that right Officer Mills?” asked Donna, getting into the play acting now. Dean put the glass down and felt Jody’s hand wrap around his arm. It couldn’t hold him if he _actually_ tried to get loose but he liked the feeling of it on him, telling him who was in charge all the same.

“I think our criminal changed his mind. We might have to take you down to the station instead,” said Jody, pulling Dean over to the stairs.

“No! We made a deal,” said Dean, getting a shove against the wall, two pairs of small hands pinning him to it.

“Take off your shirt,” said Jody. Dean practically scrambled to get it off, staring down at the two women who were sharing a grin. “Turn around and face the wall.”

“Hands behind your back,” said Donna. Dean turned and bit his lip and rested his forehead against it, the feeling of cold steel on his wrists securing his hands making his heart jump into his throat. “He’s not so dangerous now, don’t you think? I think he likes it.”

“You like that Dean?” asked Jody, trailing a finger down his exposed spine. He shivered into the touch and nodded his head. “I expect an answer.”

Dean knew they were right, that two of them at once was going to break him faster than he wanted. If he was going to play the part of a criminal he was at least going to act like one as best he could.

“I ain’t telling you nothing,” said Dean. It was quiet behind him and he was tempted to turn his head when a sharp sting came across one of his ass cheeks. “Fuck! What was that!”

“The start of your interrogation,” said Donna. “I think he’s wearing too many layers for this to be effective.” Dean had to bite down his smile as he felt two pairs of hands on him push and pull him up the stairs and into a bedroom. He was shoved onto the bed, his pants and boxers ripped off fast, leaving him in nothing. He blushed as they looked him over, both still fully clothed and Dean knew he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“All we want is the name of your partner sweet thing,” said Jody. She trailed a finger along Dean’s jaw and he knew both of them saw his cock twitch at that. “Give him up and you walk.”

“N-Never,” said Dean. Jody smiled at him before she rolled him onto his stomach, trapping his half hard cock between his torso and the sheets. Those same hands trailed down his back, one settling on one hip, another different hand on the other. Both of them pushed so he held still and Dean whined.

“Last chance,” said Donna, rubbing her hand over the tiny ache that remainded from her previous spank. Dean shook his head and readied himself.

“Fuck!” he shouted, a hand coming down hard on his cheek. A second one came down on the other just after and Dean was squiriming but held firmly in place.

They alternated back and forth, Dean shouting out every single time as they gave him no chance to recover. When they’d gotten to five each it paused for a moment. 

Dean shouted as both hands slapped against the red skin at the same time, no mercy in either touch. By the time he’d gotten to ten, tears were streaming from the corners of his eyes and he was shaking. Those same hands rubbed over the red handprints they’d left behind gently, soothing away some of the pain.

“Are you going to be a good boy and tell us what we want to know Dean?” asked Donna. Dean shook his hand and he felt her palm squeeze his ass.

“Argh, no more spanking!” he shouted, knowing he could handle more, _a lot_ more if it came to it. But they were both so nice, Dean thought he could get them to slip into their true selves during this role play, maybe corrupt the officers holding him.

Dean felt the hands go back to his hips and move fast and hard against his cheeks again, so much that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sit without feeling where they’d been.

When they pulled back Dean had his red face buried in the mattress, two soft pairs of hands cupping his face, running a hand through his hair to soothe him.

“I don’t think this is effective,” said Donna. Dean sighed in relief, not sure how much more his poor ass could take. “I think we need to move onto more advanced techniques.”

“Advanced?” said Dean nervously. He was rolled onto his back where he saw both women with their hands sliding down his sides, spreading his thighs wide. “H-How advanced?”

Dean didn’t get an answer as he saw the pair moving their heads like they practiced this, Donna licking a line up Dean’s cock, Jody mouthing over one of his balls. Dean was ready to explode from the thought of two mouths alone. He heard Jody laugh and felt her hand crawl up around his base and give it a nice good squeeze.

“No,” he said, horaser than he would have liked to admit.

“You can come when we get a name,” said Donna, licking her lips and giving him a dark smile before sinking him in her mouth. She sunk down slowly, taking him inch by inch until he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She just kept going and Dean was in heaven. Jody kept a firm hold of him and he knew she wasn’t letting go until he was a whining mess.

So Dean spaced out, let himself get built up by the two gorgeous pairs of lips working him over, sucking and lapping and squeezing over every bit of him. When his hips tried to thrust, Jody reached a hand up to his nipple, tweaking it until he was hard there too, giving the other one the same pleasure as Donna held him down.

Dean was so far gone, he didn’t care if they left him there as their own personal toy for the rest of his life. God, he’d never felt such a perfect build up, a perfect tease by two perfect women. Women he cared about deeply and one’s he knew cared about him too.

“Please! I need to come!” he shouted, everyone moving away at once. He knew he sounded needy but fuck he was beyond pride. “Do whatever you want Officers. I’ll be good from now on, I swear. _Just let me come_.”

“Do we believe him?” asked Donna, laying her head beside Dean’s, tilting his face to hers where he gave her a ravenous kiss. She quickly took control of it but Dean was more than happy to let her. When she pulled back panting she was laughing. “I think he’s learned his lesson.”

Jody fell down on Dean’s other side and he parted his lips for her without being told, getting an equally hungry and dirty kiss. When Jody moved away she was licking her lips.

“He’s such a good, tame boy for us now. You’re always going to listen to what officer’s like us tell you huh?” asked Jody. 

“Yes, yes. Let me come, I need it,” begged Dean, looking back and forth between them.

“Partner Dean. We need the name of your partner,” cooed Jody in his ear. Dean closed his eyes and felt Donna’s hand wrap around the base of his cock tight, her lips wrapping over his tip again. He was wound so tight he couldn’t think straight.

“Sam! It’s Sam alright!” he shouted. He felt Jody move down and the hand around his base fall away. The lips stayed though and as they sunk down, he couldn’t help himself from coming. He felt that throat tighten up around him, swallowing him down before it slipped off. Dean would have groaned if Jody hadn’t sunk down on him fast, picking up where Donna left off, Dean’s orgasm just going on and on. 

When they finally pulled away, Dean was breathing hard, covered in sweat, his ass sore and feeling absolutely fucking amazing. He was vaguely aware that he was rolled on his side so someone could undo the cuffs. He was even more aware when he heard one end be looped around the headboard and back on his wrist, securing him in place again.

“ _Officers_ , I’m good now. I swear,” said Dean, stretching out, his arms in a much more comfortable position now. The girls simply shared a look and Dean groaned. “You’re not through with me, are you?” The women only shook their heads at him. Dean shut his eyes but smiled. This was exactly what he’d hoped for when this all started and they both knew it. Someday he’d find a way to repay them. 

Until then, he’d gladly stay in their custody.


End file.
